


Ask no Questions, Take no Sides

by Lost_in_the_Skies



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Insanity, Mild Language, Not for the faint hearted later on, Original Character(s), Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Skies/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her green eyes narrowed in mirth as she watched. Red eyes flashed in his mind, followed by laughter. Red, green. Black, red. Fire burning and blazing and her laughing and he wanted to be God don't look away andshe'sburningandhe'scryingand-<br/>Fire burns the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I pull the switch, the switch, the switch inside my head.  
> And I see black, black, green,and brown, brown, brown and blue, yellow, violets, red.  
> -Colours, Grouplove

"Start looking around and all you see is people this world would be better off without." -Light Yagami

November 23, 2001

Light was fifteen when he met her. Before he became Kira, before he became L, he was simply Light. And Light was Light; a hardworking student who hoped to one day become a noble police officer like his father.

But that's just another possibility that could but didn't happen.

His mother was the one who introduced them. She was out getting groceries and on her way back home when a woman stumbled out of an alley, falling in front of Mrs. Yagami. Except it wasn't a woman, but merely a girl in her eyes. She couldn't tell her exact age, but the girl looked to be younger than twenty, but older than fourteen. It was the middle of winter, and the girl was wearing shorts and a tank-top. Her skin was ice cold under the warm hands of the older woman.

So she followed her motherly instinct and took the girl home to be the motherly figure she was sure this girl never had. The girl was knocked out for a while, but when she woke up, she just grinned and laughed at the woman, putting the blanket that was over her in the floor and leaving the house. She claimed she wasn't cold.

Mrs. Yagami was broken. She didn't want the child going out into the harsh world without guidance. So when her son got home, she had him take a pack of essentials; she had gone shopping once again. The pack contained canned food, a blanket, pair of pants and a jacket, some underwear and bras (Mrs. Yagami had to guess), some shampoo since her hair looked like it hadn't been washed for some time, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She would rather have the girl just stay with them for a while, but she realized that wasn't going to happen any time soon. That's why she sent Light.

Because what girl could resist her Light?

Light was in for a surprise when he met her, though. The girl had black greasy hair (he could tell it was dyed, however) that reached a little past her shoulder blades. Twigs and dirt and a dark dried up gunk that Light didn't even want to guess what it was all matted into it. Her pupils were dilated but Light could see a bright green on the outside. Her skin had old and new bruises, but that's not what drew his attention. It was her tattoos. All over her body were X's, in different sizes but all black. One right over her right eye.

And the scars. They were faint, and barely visible, but he could still see them. The burn marks. There was one that covered the whole right side of her face, going down even further and disappearing under her shirt.

His mother never mentioned that, now did she?

He ignored them, though, and offered her his charming smile. He didn't want to disappoint his mother, after all. Light was not amused though, when she laughed in his face, and told him what a good boy he was. She took the pack though, so he counted it as a success of sort. His mother was ecstatic. She asked if he had gotten her name. He had, but only after a lucky coincidence on Light's part that included one of her..."acquaintances" running into her and getting really nervous and apologizing before quickly fleeing.

"Yes, her name is Raol."


	2. Chapter 2

_"If only I could see the death of this world." -Beyond Birthday_

February 19, 2002

Light sighed as he took in the sight that met him in his room. Raol lay on his bed, going through his notebooks, throwing loose papers onto his floor and laughing randomly.

"Raol, what are you doing?" She didn't seem too surprised that he was glaring at her, and even seemed to glow under the attention.

"I was bored so I decided to go through your stuff to find all your juicy little secrets~" Light nearly sweat-dropped. He shook his head and let his bag drop down beside his bed. He fell onto it and leaned on the wall with his hands behind his head, raising his eyebrow at the woman grinning up at him.

"Oh? And tell me, did you find anything at all?"

Raol's grin never faltered as she sat up.

"Not yet! But don't you worry your pretty little head, Ya-chan, I'll find something~ And it was mostly just to pass the time until I leave. I have another job that's out of the country again~" Light frowned and sat straight up, looking at the woman in front of him.

"For one, I told you not to call me by that demeaning name. Two, you're leaving so soon? You just returned a month ago." Raol smirked and got off the bed, heading towards his glass door.

"Don't worry, Ya-chan! I'll be back in a few weeks...maybe~ Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you!" With that, she jumped off his patio down onto the street. Light quickly ran over to the edge and looked down at her with a scowl as she walked away.

"My name is Light, not Ya-chan!"

"See you, Ya-chan!" she called back, waving before disappearing into the crowd, her laugh carrying on the wind to him. He ran his fingers through his head with a small smile.

"Ah, Yammamoto isn't going to like this at all. And he was just getting used to having her back." He turned around and went back to his room and started picking up all of the papers with a scowl etched on his face. He liked Raol; she was a good friend to have around to watch his back...he hoped. He wished her "job" didn't keep her away from home so long. He didn't even know what she did really, but she was still living on the streets, despite having plenty of money to rent a cheap apartment.

Raol never answered any of his questions, however. He was starting to suspect –and dread- that she was doing something illegal. He tried to convince himself that she was just some kind of traveling artist or musician that worked under a world-wide company. He always stopped himself from wishful thinking though. There was no way that she was doing anything legal, with how much she traveled across the world, yet lived on the streets in a complete mess.

She didn't look hardly any different than when he first met her. Being honest, she looked even worse than before; in the clean factor at least. She wore the same clothes days on end, not even bothering to wash them off in water or anything. She reeked of dumpster and who knows what else. But her teeth were always clean, and her eyes were always clear and sharp.

Luckily she had taken a shower and –hopefully- washed her clothes before she had lain on his bed. Not that he cared very much about that, but he didn't like to see her so low-looking, even if it didn't bother her.

Light shook his head. He had homework to do, things to study. He just needed to clean up the mess Raol made then he could head to prep-school. He grumbled under his breath and glowered at all the papers in his floor before scooping up a pile and neatly throwing them in the trash. He did that with the rest of the papers except for a few that had notes on them. He stacked those neatly on his desk to come back to study.

Beside his pens, he found a small note card that he almost had overlooked. On the front it stated:

_P.S. Happy early birthday Ya-chan!_

_I'll send you and Yammamoto a postcard._

_~Raol_

On the back was a picture of the city Los Angeles.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Humans are such ugly creatures." -Rem_

May 27, 2002

He made it, he actually made it. He was able to elude the 'greatest detective' once again! Ha! He hoped L was fuming at the moment. Beyond grinned and bit his thumb to stop the laughter that threatened to slip from his lips.

Wouldn't want the people around thinking he was weird, now would he?

He bit harder, his lips twitching.

All around were people. Some leaving the packed airport gladly, others waiting for someone to pick them up, or the other way around. Some were rushing to get on the plane that was about to leave.

Susie Donald, a year left. Brian O'Neal; aw, poor thing; he had only a few days. Dillon Hodges, Sandra Campbell, Rodrick Smith; he could see it all. Carlo Quintanila's was going down fast.

He exited the airport, ignoring the glowing red names and lifespans at the moment; now was the time to plan.

He didn't bother driving, and instead called a taxi and paid the man to take him to the other side of Los Angeles (the not so great part), where he planned to just stay in an empty building somewhere until he could find somewhere else. It wasn't a problem for him.

But Dezion Cooper didn't look so good. Poor chap only had a few minutes.

Beyond bit harder.

It wouldn't hurt to stay around, see what'll happen to Dexi, not really. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

Except for Dexi, of course. But that didn't really matter to Beyond. He was just bored. So he followed Dexi as his numbers ticked away. Three minutes left.

Dexi went down an alley and Beyond followed in the shadows. Two minutes.

Turns out it was a dead end. Beyond could smell the sweat dripping down Dexi's back. Thirty seconds left.

" Well, D-chan, it appears you were very open to the idea of suicide~ Good bye~" Beyond nearly jumped at the voice. Nearly. He watched with wide, unblinking eyes, as Dezion Cooper pulled out a gun and pointed it to his temple before-

BOOM!

His blood was splattered over the ground and floor, bits of brain matter sliding down the wall slowly.

Beyond's thumb was bleeding.

"Well! That's a very unusual name you have there, Beyond Birthday~ You weren't supposed to see that~" Beyond tilted his head towards the voice, staring intensively at the end of the alley, trying to see past the shadows.

He grinned.

"Oh, I wasn't? But it was quite the scene~" The voice -he determined it was in fact a girl or an immature woman- laughed and stepped out of the shadows towards Beyond.

His grin twitched and his dark eyes sparked red.

"I've never had to ask who someone was before...I don't know your name!" he proclaimed with a wide grin and a laugh. His voice carried the telltale of intelligence and something darker.

"Oh~? Hm, I think I'll keep you, B-chan~ You can't see my name, so I guess I'll just give you one to call me.

"Call me Rue, okay B-chan~?"

"Is that your name?"

"But you can't see it, even with those eyes of a God, so I don't think it really matters, B-chan~"

Beyond looked at the girl in front of him. His fingers already twitched in anticipation and a urge to laugh rolled over him.

"Rue, you said? I rather like that name...but what are you, hm? And..." he suddenly lunged at the girl, tackling her and pinning her down easily. He straddled her stomach, keeping her arms still with his legs. His hands slowly tightened against her throat. And yet she grinned, showing her pure white teeth.

"Why, B-chan! You're rather rough, ne~? I hope you know I expected a date first!"

"Sorry, Rue, but I'm not that type," he whispered in her ear before tightening his grip on her throat some more. Red hair was sprawled around her, reminding the man of blood. Red eyes gleamed up at him and he nearly loosened his grip in mild surprise.

"Sorry, B-chan, I can't play with you at the moment; I'm still on duty~," she sang before twisting out from under the older man. "Meet me here, B-chan, and we'll talk then, okay~?" And she disappeared, just like that. Beyond was left with a scrap of paper with a messily written address.

Beyond bit his thumb until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Humans are hilarious." -Ryuk_

August 22, 2002

Naomi Misora rushed through the halls, her sweat dripping off her face and onto the floor. She had to hurry, there was no way she was going to let that murderer commit suicide!

Rue Ryuzaki would pay for his crimes. But she was not goibg to let him go that easily. She would win.

"Hurry up, Mi-chan~ B-chan isn't going to last much longer~" Naomi nearly stopped in surprise, but instead just looked around as she ran. No one. Great, she was hearing things now.

But she sped up nonetheless. She could smell burning skin.

November 30, 2002

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I've overstayed my time, B-chan." Beyond looked at the red haired, red eyed woman through the bars. She was grinning like always, but he could see something she didn't know he could.

"You coming back?" he asked instead. Nibbling on his thumb, he stood from his crouch and walked as close as he could; the chains on his wrist were annoying.

"Ah, B-chan~ let's not ask questions like that~"

He stood before her now, towering over her by a head. Rue closed her eyes and continued to grin. A laugh bordering on insanity burst from her lips as she reached up and touched his hair, twirling it around her finger.

"That's what I thought. Do you have something for me?" She laughed again, taking out small packets of strawberry jam from her pocket and handing them to him. He eagerly tore into them, sucking the jam out loudly.

"Oh B-chan~ Are you going to ignore me for that jam~?" He looked back at her and grinned,jam still covering his mouth and teeth.

"I think you should do something for me."

"Oh~?"

He motioned her to him with jam covered fingers. She obliged, and then she was in his cell, grinning up at him. He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear, whispering something.

Though he couldn't see it, he felt her shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. He moved his face in front of hers, mere inches away. She reached up, tracing the scars and he looked at her, unblinking.

"You always surprise me, B-chan~ I'll tell you if you ever find me again~" and she was gone, walking away from the cell as he watched.

"Rue, are you mocking me?" A grin split his still marred face, and he looked down at his hands and arms, healing burns still disfiguring his skin.

And he laughed as she left him.

December 2, 2002

Light sighed as he entered his room, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple as he scowled. He didn't open them as he threw himself onto his bed.

"Tough day, Ya-chan~?" Light Yagami would never admit to falling off his bed in surprise as he finally noticed the woman sitting in his chair, grinning like a cheshire.

"Raol! You're back!" Indeed, the black haired girl was sitting in his chair, looking down at him in amusement. "Why were you gone so long?! It's been nearly a year!"

"Aw, Ya-chan missed me! Did you not see the note I left for Ya-chan~?" He frowned and sat back down on his bed.

"Well, of course I saw the note," he defended. " But I was I supposed to know it would take you this long to finish a job?

"Actually, my job was finished within the first few days~ I stayed there...for a little entertainment~"

"Oh...well, I'm glad to have you back. It's been a while." Light sighed and looked into her green eyes seriously. " Promise me you didn't do anything illegal, Raol." He waited patiently for her response. She answered almost immediately.

"I promise Ya-chan I did not do anything against the laws." He nodded, hearing the honesty in her voice.

"Thank you...I would hate it if you were a criminal." That made Raol lean back in the seat -nearly falling out- and laugh loudly.

"Of course Ya-chan would! But Ya-chan doesn't need to worry about that! I obey the law completely~! So, Ya-chan, mind if I stay for dinner~?" Used to her uniqueness, Light ignored most of what she said and smiled at her.

"Of course, Mom would love to see you again. but," he frowned, "maybe you should go take a showet.I'lllet you borrow some of my clothes while we wash those."

"Of course, Ya-chan, of course~"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Things are getting interesting now." -Near_

November 9, 2003

"Hey, Raol-chan! Nice to see you again!" Yamamoto waved cheerfully at the approaching girl.

"Ah, hey Old Man-chan~" Yamamoto almost pouted before shaking off the nickname and lazily draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Aw, why does Raol-chan continue to call me that?" he whined as she grinned.

"'Cause Old Man~chan has the same name as Old Man in the anime I've been watching, of course~"Yamamoto sighed, used to his friends weird habit of giving out nicknames. He snickered as he thought of "Ya-chan."

"Oi, Senpai!" Raol looked back and grinned as she saw a younger girl heading their way.

"Ah, if it isn't Chibi-chan~ It's been a while~" 'Chibi-chan' was a young looking girl, and at the height of 4'7, she couldn't really blame Raol for the nickname. Her hair was a light blond and quite short, reaching barely past her chin. She had sky blue eyes, fairly tanned skin, and was slightly plump.

Her actual name was Sofie Schmidt*, but everybody just called her Chibi-chan, no thanks to the woman grinning at her.

"Been a while, my ass! You promised you would come see me...last month!" Sofie cried as she finally reached the two older teens. She put her hands on her knees, leaning over to catch her breath.

"Ah, you should know by now that I rarely arrive on time, Chibi-chan~ Besides, I was in Ikebukuro for my job~" Yamamoto greeting Sofie with a pat on her head, to which she immediately scowled and shoved his hand away. She stop up straight and, with her hands now on her hips, glared at Raol; her bottom lip trembling the slightest.

"But..."

"Ah, Chibi-chan~ Don't be sad; ill drop by some time or another~" Sofie beamed up at Raol and jumped at her, hugging her tightly around her waist.

"Thank you Senpai!" Said woman didn't even blink an eye as the younger girl hugged her. When she was finally released, Raol told Sofie to head home.

"So, Raol~chan," Yamamoto started, grinning slyly at Raol. "Can I hug you too?"

"Ah, Old Man-chan, you could try~"

Yamamoto decided not to risk it.

October 31, 2003

Raol couldn't help but laugh. All of these people dressing up for candy -and other things that were not so innocent- on this one day of the year. Of course, she participated in the fun, too.

Light sighed in annoyance and slight amusement as he looked at his older friend. He was dressed casually, walking beside Yamamoto and her. Normally he would be back inside his room studying, but the seventeen year old boy was getting bored for once, and Raol and Yamamoto were able to convince him to come out tonight.

Raol was dressed up as a a female version of Orihara Izaya from Durarara! **(1)**. She had recently got a side-cut **(2)** , and her dyed hair was for once relatively clean.

Light had to admit, she did fit Izaya's character.

Yamamoto was just enjoying the sight of her legs as usual. Light sighed as he once again caught his friend staring.

"Raol, what did you and Yamamoto even plan on doing?"

"Ah, Old Man-chan and I were just bored, ya see, Ya-chan? And I know how bored you've been recently~ We just wanted to get Ya-chan out of his house~"

Light nearly face palmed. Nearly. He settled for glaring at the two.

He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved and thankful though. His life would really be a dull grey if it wasn't for Raol's unpredictable actions like this. So he didn't say anything when a couple of older guys ran off after seeing the girl.

Or when she told them that she had to run from a "scary Shizu-chan" beforeskipping off while a couple of large men walked by him and Yamamoto in her direction.

He didn't even say anything when an hour after she came back, a foreign man with black hair stepped in front of her and they walked away from the younger teenagers. Even though he desperately wanted to.

She didn't like him prying, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Sofie Schmidt is a German name. She's roughly 14. She's not very important really, just more of a side character. You won't see very much of her after this.
> 
> 1) She just switched the pants with shorts and shoes with boots. She's not wearing the wig. By the way, Durarara! came out in (I think) 2004, but i don't know very many animes from 2003 and before really, so I hope nobody minds that small detail. And yes, Raol went to Ikebukuro. It's a real place. It's in Japan. I had to add it.
> 
> 2) If you don't know what a side-cut is, then just look it up on Google. I don't really know how to explain it


	6. Chapter 6

_“I am going to be God of the new world.” – Light Yagami_

 

Chapter Six

 

November 28, 2003

 

"Hey Raol, is this your notebook?" Raol turns towards Light suddenly, causing him to almost run into the older woman.

 

"Notebook? Ya-chan, why would I leave a notebook out for anybody to pick it up? Nah, that isn't mine Ya-chan~" she finished with a shake of her head and light tinkling of her single heart earring clink against itself before she continued walking.

 

"Oh, by the way Raol-san, my mother wants you to come over for dinner again. Are you busy?"

 

"Sorry Ya-chan, I can't come over for another date tonight," she teased, but he was so used to it by now it didn't bother him. "I have a friend over~" Light frowned at his older friend.

 

"Is it that one guy from Halloween? You haven't been hanging around like usual."

 

"As, is Ya-chan missing me? I can't be hanging out with kids forever you know~" Light frowned once again at his unanswered -though answered by silence- question As Raol walked away. He looked down at the 'Death Note' before placing it inside his bag and heading home.

 

Raol was acting weird. Almost excited, it seemed. Light shook his head and decided to think over her strange behavior once he returned from cram school. 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Have you located our escapee yet, Watari?" The man dubbed 'Watari' was little more than a shadow in the dark room his charge was currently staying in.

 

"No sir. Mister Backup has turned out to be quite...elusive. After the crash that allowed him to escape, all that I was able to find was sightings of him from some street cameras. A few people report seeing a suspicious looking man who I expect to be him heading to the docks, but from there the trail ends."

 

The glow from a single computer illuminated the room just enough for a crouched figure to be visible, unruly black hair and wide eyes staring unblinking at the screen.

 

"Hm, yes, I suspected as much. And about the woman who visited him in prison? What of her?" On the screen played a video. A recording, to be exact. It showed a man in a straight jacket with hair like his but eyes missing the sane look. Watari could have sworn his eyes gleamed red as he stared at the woman with her back towards the camera.

 

"Nothing. I could find no information on her. The name she gave the guards was an alias."

 

He paused the video as the woman with red hair and red eyes turned around and looked straight at the camera, a smirk gracing her face. Then she was gone. He had watched and re-watched the surveillance recording and had her face put through facial recognition programs and nothing came up. There was no recording of her leaving the prison, nothing of her even entering it until she reached the prison's main office to request an audience with Backup. Then there was the question on how she was able to enter Backup's cell too. 

 

He suspected this woman somehow tampered with the recordings to hide what she really did. 

 

"Hm, she knows how to disappear then. Watari, see if you can find her at any of the airports. There’s a sixty-eight point two percent chance she left L.A. on plane."

 

"Of course." Watari didn’t bother to ask about his charge’s quirks. “I’ll get to it immediately.”  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

‘It’s...it’s just a coincidence. There’s only one way I can find out if this ‘Death Note,’ truly works...’ Light heard his mother calling him for prep school. 

 

‘I...I could change the world with this...for the better....if it really works.’ 

 

After he left Gamou* Light was tense. He had to make sure that he tested the Death Note on someone who deserved it, so not to kill an innocent life. But the more he looked around, the darker the world looked. Every smile was false and all the people seemed to not care you they pushed to get through the crowd. 

 

Up ahead he saw Raol in all her foreign glory, for he knew she wasn’t Japanese. A group on motorcycles surrounded her with a blond older man pulling up right beside her. 

 

Light narrowed his eyes and slipped into a shop right behind them unnoticed. 

 

“Hey girlie, wanna have some fun tonight? You look like someone who can enjoy themselves a lot.”

 

“Hey Taku, you got nice tastes man! She’s hot!” Light silently cursed Raol for taking a shower for once. This was not looking good for her. 

 

“Name’s Takuo Shibuimaru. You can call me Shibutaku for short, girlie. Come on, how about we have some fun, heh?”

 

“Oh? Fun you say? Why, I couldn’t possibly lower myself to have fun with a graceless buffoon like yourself~  By the way, the name’s Raol~” 

“Aw dude! She called you a buffoon!” 

 

“Taku, that’s Raol! Maybe we should get outa here man...” Takuo growled at the man who said that and turned his attention back on Raol. Light needed to be quick; who knew what that idiot what try...

 

_Takuo Shibuimaru traffic accident_

_Takuoh Shibuimaru traffic accident_

_Takuo Sibuimaru traffic accident_

_Takuoh..._

 

“You little bitch! I don’t care who the hell you are,” here he could she Raol start walking across the street, away from the men. “I have wheels, remember girlie?!” 

 

“Takuo!! Watch out...!” with a sickening crunch and the screech of brakes combined with the honking of the semi’s horn, Light watched in horror as the man named Takuo was thrown off his bike –now just a useless scrap of metal. Everything seemed to be muted except for the ringing in his ears and the sound of his own heart beat in quick repetition, thundering against his ribcage as he escaped into an empty alley. He couldn’t look at the pile of flesh and clothes and- _oh god, is that a bone sticking out?_  


 

“What...what have I done...? I just took a human life...” Light turned pale and quickly turned towards the wall and proceeded to empty his stomach’s contents.

 

“I’ve...killed two people...me...What do I do?” He tightened his grip on his bag. “Get rid of this evil thing...”

 

  
_“Why?”_  Light quickly turned around, searching widely for the voice.  _“Why?”_  it asked once again. The voice sounded inquisitive as it asked over and over again. It was feminine, but didn’t sound human when it was right beside his ear. 

 

  
_“You killed, yes, but did they not deserve it, Light Yagami? Haven’t you been thinking the world you live in is a hell hole?”_ Light thought he could hear a bitter undertone. 

 

“N-no! But I...I can’t do this! They’re human lives!” 

 

  
_“So? Someone needs to do it...and who else but you? You could do it. Light Yagami._ You  _could cleanse the world like you wanted.”_  


 

  
_“Didn’t you want to change the world? You have the power to right there in your bag._  Take it!” 

 

Light left the alley and the voice he wasn’t sure was real, his bag weighing him down.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

December 3, 2003

 

“Have you lost weight Ya-chan~?” Light smiled uneasily at Raol as he opened his door and let her in first. His mother was standing in front of him with a wide smile. 

 

“Oh, here.” He handed her a paper from his bag while Raol went ahead up to his room. When Light came up, she was already sprawled across his bed with the news on. 

 

“Ya-chan~ You never answered my question~” Light laid his bag down beside his desk and sat down in the chair, facing the tv. 

 

“I’m fine, Raol. Really. It’s nothing to worry about.” Light glanced from Raol while she watched the news reporter say something about even more criminals dying of heart attacks to his desk. 

 

“Unusual, right Ya-chan? Powerful person, they are~ Well, I need to head out once more Ya-chan! Sorry to cut our date short, but I have somewhere to be. Bye bye~” While she was saying this she was walking over to his small balcony and climbed over the railing, sitting on it and waving at him cheerfully. As she said bye, she slid off into the street. Light sighed heavily and went over to check on her, though it was a normal occurrence and she was always fine. 

 

“I told you not to do that Raol!” he yelled down to her wearily. “You’re going to get seriously injured one of these days, and I’m going to be standing there say, ‘I told you so.’” Raol grinned up at him as she dusted off imaginary dust off her usual outfit. 

 

“Don’t be like that Ya-chan~ I’ll be sure to kiss you goodbye next time~” Light shook his head but still let a small smile grace his face. Raol never changed. 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Beyond watched her walk inside their shared ‘house.’ Her grin was rather wide today, more so than usual. He watched as she pulled out some more black hair dye from her shopping bag; her roots were starting to show once again. 

 

“Rue,” he started in English, “why are you so excited?” 

 

“Oh, me? Nothing to concern yourself about, BB-chan~” she replied in Japanese. “Just saw an old friend, BB-chan~ And what did I say about calling me Rue, BB-chan?”

 

Beyond ignored her question in favor of sticking his finger in the jar of jam and licking it off. 

 

“Rue, the man I told you about is looking for you~ Mostly for me, really, but you too. Don’t you think we should continue with my plan?”

 

“Ah, dear BB-chan, your plan is bullshit~ Why, you would just be caught again! No, don’t worry BB-chan, my plan will allow you to finally win your game~ Unless, of course, BB-chan wants to leave? I can just find another genius hacker~ I don’t need BB-chan, as I’m sure BB-chan knows.” Beyond narrowed his dark eyes at Rue.

 

He decided to change the subject. He would lose the argument he knew. He may have a higher IQ than her, but Rue was right. He laid down on his back with a near silent humph, throwing the now empty jar aside.

 

No, he was not pouting. He wasn’t.

 

“Rue, you never upheld your end of our deal. Surely, you remember?”

 

“Ah, BB-chan, I thought you had forgotten about that~ But of course not, BB-chan remembers everything.” Rue walked towards Beyond, lowering herself until she was straddling his stomach. With her too-wide grin, Rue opened her green eyes and suddenly he could feel her breath beside his ear.  

 

“Rue, seducing me will not get you out of the deal.” She laughed once again as she felt his hands on her waist. 

 

“My name? Is that really all BB-chan wanted? Very well~ BB-chan found me, despite how impossible I thought it was, so I shall tell BB-chan my real name~”   With another laugh, she whispered two words into his ear. His hands tightened on her waist as she lifted her head up to stare down at him. 

 

“French? So, how did you get ‘Raol’ out of that? And then ‘Rue?’”

 

“Nu-uh, I told BB-chan what BB-chan wanted.” Beyond grinned up at Rue, at Raol, at O- “BB-chan won’t find anything about me~” Rue’s wide grin didn’t even make Beyond blink. 

 

She slips off his body and walks back to her dropped bag, taking out the hair dye from the box.

 

“I’ll have you know I like your red hair better, O-” He is cut off as the empty box comes flying towards his head, forcing him to duck. “Aw, don’t be like that Ori-” 

 

“Shh. Don’t say that name, BB-chan~” Rue’s grin is the same as usual, but Beyond can see the difference from his eyes. She removes her hand from his mouth and walks calmly back to the let-behind dye. “Now, help me, BB-chan~ I hate this part.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gamou- The cram school Light goes to


	7. Chapter 7

_No matter how gifted you are.. You alone cannot change the world. - L_

Chapter Seven

December 4, 2003

Light was smart. That was a given. He knew how to read in between the lines, what to say to whom, how to get people to like him, he knew all of that and more. He knew what the slightly wide eyes of the girl staring at him from across the room meant, and the subtle spark in the teacher's eyes as he answered another question correctly. He knew the slight wavering of his sister's smile as they talked about grades with their mother meant.

Light knew that the late nights at work from his father meant he was looking for Kira.

Light did not know what Raol knew though. He did not know what the X's covering her body meant, or why there was a new one across her hand. He did not know why she didn't look any older than when he first brought her the bag his mother sent him with all those years ago. He did not know what she did for money, or why she was so secretive. He didn't know why she left him a small note saying she was going for a vacation, or even where she went.

Light did not know much about Raol at all.

And for some reason, that angered him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who are you?" As an old man, running an orphanage who hosted genii, Roger was usually not a happy camper. He did not particularly like kids to begin with, and with the nature of his orphanage, he was suspicious of this woman who was more of a girl in his eyes standing in front of him, grinning.

"My name I won't say, because we both know how dangerous names are~ You may call me Fay, I'm here to recruit a genius for a job~" Roger narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, observing the young woman.

"I'm afraid-"

"We can either do this the easy way, where you let me do what I want. Or I could always just find another way to achieve my goal~" Roger got the hint, but Watari didn't simply pick him to run this place because he was available. Roger straightened his back and glared at 'Fay.' He was not going to let her near the kids.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss Fay." She sighed, despite her grin never leaving her face.

"Ah, fine~ But don't think that I won't get my genius~" With that, 'Fay' walked out of his office, being sure the door shut completely before walking down the hall.

"Who are you?" a boy barked out. 'Fay' stopped and looked down the hallway to her left to see a small kid glaring at her, with another boy behind him playing a Game Boy. His hair was blonde and in medium length bob with bangs. The kid behind him playing the game had messy brownish-red hair and orange goggles hanging covering his eyes.

"Me? Oh, my name isn't important to you~ But if you must, call me Fay~ You two live her correct? What's your names?"

"I'm Mello, and the geek behind me is Matt. What are you doing here?" Mello took out a bar of chocolate and took a bite from it, still maintaining his glare on Fay. Matt didn't even react to being called a geek.

"I'm looking for someone to work for me~ My present...associate, won't last too long, and I only take the best. But that mean Roger won't let me interview anybody. So I guess I'll be going. Don't want to intrude on his business~"

She ignored his call of 'wait up!' and continued around the corner. Mello dragged Matt after her, but as he turned, no one was there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That bitch! She fucking ignored me! And did you hear her mocking me?! Are you even listening to me?!" Matt mentally sighed at his friend but paused his game either way and looked up at Mello with a slight grin.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no need to yell Mels. What do ya want me to say? All I noticed was that girl was hot, okay?" Mello scowled at his companion and threw a random book from his desk at the red head. Matt calmly ducked and paid no heed to it as it bounced off the wall.

"And she is not _hot_!She did a horrible job of dying her hair, and it's such a ugly style; half her hair is shaved practically! Anyways, what do you think she does?" Mello slumped into the desk chair, hoisting his legs onto the desk with his arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face.

"Hey Mels, mind turning on the computer? My email should already be pulled up. It's been a few days since I checked it." He reluctantly did as asked, and Matt had soon paused his game to look.

**_-M.L. Fay * Hello Wammy Students -Today: 12/04/03_ **

"I thought you made it to where you didn't receive spam?" Matt's eyebrows furrowed and he moved his mouse over the email. "Hey, isn't that bitch's name Fay?! Click on it!" Mello didn't wait for Matt to and clicked on it himself, leaning in closer to the computer.

_Hello_ _Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas. I believe we met earlier today?  
_

Both boys breathing halted as they read the first sentence. Mello's face was quickly turning red while Matt looked even paler than usual.

_Ah, yes, I have no doubt that you will want to know how I knew your names, right? Well, sorry, can't tell you~_

_But I can tell you one thing: like I said before, I'm looking for someone to work for me, and you two have now been picked! Mello, you are the second smartest Wammy's has to offer, but I don't want the emotionless boy in white, Near I think he called himself. Anyways, I need someone who can think for themselves on what's the best way to go. And since I want you, I'll take Mail too. Ah, sorry, I mean Matt ^^_

_It helps that he is a genius technology wise, too._

_Now, I won't need your help for a while, but when I do, I need you two to answer. I may have a lower IQ than both of you, but I have more experience than either of you, and I know more about most things thanks to my 'travels.'_

_If it makes you more cooperative, I shall tell you one thing:_

**_I know who Kira is._ **

_The next time you hear from me will be when you start your assignments. Good day~  
_

_~Fay_

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Listen for the voice of God and follow it, and know that in time you will find your salvation. - English Teacher_

_Chapter eight_

December 5, 2003

Light was more than just smart; he was a genius. He noticed things that weren't supposed to be noticed, could see the secrets that people hid, could read in between the lines in between. But sometimes, he missed things the first time around. Sometimes, the dots were too small to connect first time around.

But he would always find them again.

And his...friend, Raol, she was one of these cases. He sometimes forgot how unknown everything about her was. Who and where are her parents? How old actually is she? Where did she come from?

What is her goal?

_clink clink_

Ah, speak of the devil. Light always heard her coming in through the light sound of her single earring clinking against itself whenever she moved. What was the earring again?

The website for Kira was pulled up, he had just finished explaining it to Ryuk. Where was he anyways?

"Ah, Raol, you're back already?"

"Huh, Light? Who's Raol?"

Ah, yes, the earring, he suddenly remembered. He saw its twin every day.

"Ryuk," he started, his voice deathly calm, it was wrong _wrongwrong,_ "where did you-"

_"We are interrupting this program..."_

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sir, I believe I located our target leaving the Narita Airport. This was recorded just minutes before. Shall I bring up the video?" Watari stood beside the stooped figure as he watched and waited, staring at a TV screen.

"Yes, please do so, Watari. I'll look at it later." The man chewed on the edge of his thumb for a moment before letting out a near silent gasp as the man dubbed Lind L. Tailor lets out a strangled sound, clutching his chest before heavily falling onto the desk. "Collect the body," he said into a small microphone, watching as two men drag the body off the screen. Pushing a single button on his computer, he started talking.

"I...I don't believe it..." Collecting himself, he continued, hearing his own voice on the TV come out warped. "That was an experiment to test a hunch I had. But I never really thought...Kira, you can actually kill people without direct contact.

"So, my hunch was right...I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can...You'd have to, of course. It didn't make sense otherwise..." realizing he was almost talking to himself, the dark haired man shook his head. "Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today, at this hour. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems...

"But I, L, do in fact exist. So, come on! Kill me if you can!" L was left nearly shaking as he felt no pain in the next few seconds, no signs of a heart attack. So he continued talking indirectly to the famous murderer. He told him this was only broadcasted in the Kanto region around Tokyo, and about his first kill.

"I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do! I'm righteous! Til we meet again, Kira." He sat there for a moment after the **L** on the screen disappeared, and all he could hear was static. "Watari, show me that recording now, if you would. I would like to get this case over with to focus on Kira as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raol stood there, in the middle on the sidewalk, looking up at the large TV screen along with everybody else. Nobody noticed her in all of the commotion about who was right or wrong.

It had only started out as a fist fight between two teenagers, but somehow the whole block was punching and kicking. The police was brought in to subdue them, but no one was listening.

It started off as a slight chuckle, then turned into full blown laughter, loud and obtrusive. For anyone unlucky enough to her the strange woman laughing, the hair on the back of their necks stood up and chills shoot down their spines. It didn't even sound human to them. And Raol just kept laughing, even as she walked away from the destruction unnoticed, even as the sounds of police sirens and screams faded away.

"D' où toutes ces chamailleries pour le partage du butin! ***** "  

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let the predators fighting for their prey begin! -French


End file.
